Old friends
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Years had it been since the Abysswalker was trapped in Oolacile. That seemed to change when a man he slew possessed the only getaway out of here.. the broken pendant...
1. Ornstein & Smough Vs Artorias

**A/N: ahh fire-link shrine a beautiful place no? Anyways, so i will be writing those 'versus' battles once in a while I will post more of these battles, if encouraged enough, I will write more. A worthy note: most of the set up of these encounters will be written from a neutral point of view. the outcome is highly influenced by YOU so keep that in mine. Enjoy.**

** . . .**

he wouldn't exactly call him a friend, not by a long shot. Still, Smough's brute proved to be of use sometimes; nothing Ornstien could not handle though.

_Guard my child with your life..._

_Guard my child with..._

_Guard my..._

"_G-g... GWAH!" _the Dragonslayer shouted throwing his mighty spear at the once-pillar. Not even the sturdy marble could withstand such strength. The man knew it; his mind was slipping after all of these centuries, he just... could not accept such fact. neither he could disobey his lord. The brute let out a wicked laughter. Indeed, never had he talked... his hammer did the talking for him.

The wall of fog flickered, Ornstien quickly went for his spear but he froze in fear when he saw Artorias drenched in the very thing that he sought to protect others from. He never knew what happened to him after his trek to Oolacile... apparently he failed in his mission.

"Artorias! Return to your senses!" the Dragonslayer exclaimed but his former friend let out a cry of grudging agony and charged mindlessly. Smough swing his mighty hammer only to be parried by Artorias with ease. His blade barely made a flesh wound in Smough's thick midsection. Ornstien took the chance and zapped him with his spear from afar and yet It did but enticing him more. He kept parrying and dodge the executioner's crushing blows to wear him off. He became tired of all the swinging and running shortly afterwards.

"step aside," ordered the captain of Gwyn's knights. He had to rest to regain his stamina. In the next minutes, clashes of sparks and dark oozy substance manifested the scene. While Ornstien was nimble on his feet and quick like the thunder, Artorias was too agile from him to catch up with even without the shield that he was renowned for..

_slash_

_stab_

perhaps the duo were thinking alike in this very moment, both saw an opening and went for it. Artorias flipped and cleaved his friend's left arm entirely, he found an electrifying spear piercing his chest.

"It's...it's over. I am sorry,friend." but the knight refused to die; he shoved Ornstien feet away and broke the spear that took the lives of the everlasting dragons...

then it happened.

Artorias summoned the pure raw powers of the abyss itself, he started to tremble from such power engulfing his corrupted soul. A shock wave knocked both of the princess' guard off. Smough let out another laugh of his and charged. Normally a single smash would turn foe into meshes of metal and flesh but the Abysswalker resisted such immense strength; with his firm hand, he stopped the hammer before disarming it from it's wielder. He sliced both of Smough's tiny legs with one swipe. When he was to deliver the final blow on top of him, Smough literally grabbed Artorias with both hands laughing like never before. Artorias' armour started to crack under such immense pressure. The pressure reached to it pike after small spiky bones which are in fact his ribs protruded from his chest. He couldn't hold the fallen knight any longer for the matter of the abyss started to ooze all over him. It melt his gauntlet, flesh and bones as if they didn't exist in the first place.

Taking such chance, Artorias sprang from the man's deadly grip. He stabbed him right into his heart and let the corrosive abyss do the rest.

His friend's last laughter echoed in Ornstien's mind. In a moment of truth, he wondered what would have happened if he forsook his lord's orders and stood by his friend. A mixture of guilt and remorse possessed him. Artorias, though mindless as he seemed at the moment, spared a minute for his foe to grief by backing away. The Dragonslayer dashed to his fallen comrade's carcass.

"I am sorry..." he whispered. 'twas for Smough as he failed him.

_And for Artorias._

All it took was a simple touch to siphon the executioner's soul to his. It spoke of power... it tasted power.

_Now the battle will begin at earnest._

_ . . ._

**dun dun daaaah! Seriously though, I am having a hard time writing this. Feel free to review. Thanks for reading and remember:**

**PRAISE THE MOTHERF****ING SUN ****\****-O-/**


	2. Super Ornstien vs Artorias

**A/N: yet another installment is at hand! A big shout to our fellow author Paragonemil x3 oh and no super sized Ornstien, savvy?**

**Also, I didn't steal your words dear holt... it actually came command and conquer zero hour Chinese nuke general he said the exact same words XD **

** . . .**

The duo stared at each for quite some time. Yellow sparks engulfed the one armed knight, he clenched his fist before dashing in light's speed. The Abysswalker barely saw blurs of his nemesis before it was too late. In a tick, Ornstien sent him flying to the other of the hall with such inhuman strength . Artorias was pummeled fiercely by a series of punches and roundhouse kicks.

Then the Abyss interfered.

It surrounded the fallen knight protecting him. Ornstien would be a maddened fool if he tried melee, instead, he backed away. He played the defender in the next minutes. Always stepping away from Artorias' slices and slashes till the dragonslayer was caught in the spray of the abyss, it corrodes most of his body armour some of it even made to his system. The man who once slew countless dragon leaned on the wall, his vision began to haze and blur. Artorias wasn't any better though; his ribcage is but a mesh of torn flesh and bones tangled his scraps of armour. If it weren't for the dark powers of the abyss he would be a dead man long ago.

The red haired reach for his comrade's hammer. It was too heavy for him to handle and so he broke it in two pieces to resemble a spear of sort. "Let's...let's finish this."

Both of them let out what seemed to be their last battle cry and charged straight forward. The knight of the abyss deliver a fatal blow to the chest while the golden knight primed his spear right into his beating heart. The two knights drowned in their own pool of blood.

"i kn-know you would be … the death of me." were Ornstien's last words. The knight of the abyss reached for his pouch and held a strange wooden carving. He smashed it to the ground.

_**I am sorry.**_

_** . . .**_

**The winner is : none (but Smough lost)**

**conclusion: the abysswalker would have won if he fought each of them separately. At least, pickachu knew Artorias' style and vice versa but I cant really say the same in regards to Smough. Smough physically outmatched Artorias but he was too slow for him. Also both Arty and pika had the element of surprise (Abyss for Arty and the super mode for pika). Ornstien would normally finish Arty off in the super mode if he had his spear though and Arty would have counter the dragonslayer better if he had his shield. While Artorias relied heavily on a solid style, Ornstien adapted to various situations (spear, hand to hand and Smough's hammer spear thingy).**

**I am sorry although I promised that the outcome will be solely outcome by you guys but Artorias held a special place down my heart *cries*. Anyways, thanks for reading! **


End file.
